


Those Wings ‖ KTH·BTS

by StarrySky0508



Series: FantasyBTS [1]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels vs. Demons, Danger, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Inspired by Blood Sweat & Tears (Music Video), Matter of Life and Death, Soulmates, Star-crossed, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky0508/pseuds/StarrySky0508
Summary: Taehyung had been representing himself as the fallen angel in BTS's Blood, Sweat and Tear MV. No one knows that this is his real self and all of these are not edited.Until Taehyung's hometown, Ee Chion is invaded by the ancient pests, the Zectobits which are vicious omnivores. After being separated from his siblings, he manages to survive and land on the Malaysian Matrix School in Pahang.His pleas and wails will never be heard here as angels are not real in the human realm. However, there is always someone special to hear his voices.***Amateur writer here. You have been warned as not every fairytales are the happily ever afters so be prepared.





	1. Part 1: When Angels Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using Archive. Hope you guys enjoy the prologue ^^

**PROLOGUE**

This is a hidden paradise, with a strange name, Ee Chion, where the mighty angels live. This is their  _home_. Unique flowers which their names are not listed in scientists' discoveries, grow on the fluffy clouds, increasing levels of loveliness of this place. A gust of wind blows across the field of flowers while a teenage boy with snowy white wings lands on the cloud. He looks Asian just like his family members. In fact, he is a Korean angel.

He wears a robe with blue and white stripes which suits him perfectly as he'll always looks fine in any outfit he wears. His name is Kim Taehyung and he is the eldest brother among his three siblings, including him. "Oppa!" An echo of his sister, Eonjin's voice sounds from a distance. "Oppa!" There she calls again while Taehyung unfolds his wings and flies towards the voice's source.

"Mu seun yiri, sengei nayo (Is there anything wrong)?" asks Taehyung with his confused expression.

"Dowa zusei yo oppa (Please help me brother)," pleads Eonjin while trying her best to pull something out from the cloud, with another brother, Jeong Gyu. It's a giant turnip. She groans as the turnip doesn't move even though she has used up all of her energy yanking on the leaves. Her wings are flapping frantically, leading her to sweat and swear at the same time. As for the little brother, he chooses to help quietly, which, sometimes he'll groan upon the pain in his palms. Plus, his sister's flapping wings may slap onto his face sometimes but he chooses to bear it.

"Aish, chinjia (really)..." Taehyung grumbles and shoves his sister up on the waist while three of them work together. In the meantime, Eonjin and Jeong Gyu fold their wings back in order to avoid unwanted slapping. At last, the turnip splits into half while all of them gaze at the bottom half in shock. Mouths open. There is something sleeping in the turnip, so that explains why it is  _unusually_  heavy. Its eyes snap open and shiny black orbs reveal. "Ige mwoya (What's this)?" Taehyung asks.

"M-mo la (D-don't know) oppa," answers Eonjin in her shaky tone. The thing looks weird and dry, like some sort of tree bark. It screeches like an insect when the sunlight touches its body. Then, its voice fades and it dies with its eyes open wide.

"Kaja (Come on)," says Taehyung under his breath. "Jigemyo (Now)!" He emphasizes while thick rain clouds start to drift around the place and cover the sun, wilting the flowers and rotting the other turnips at the same time. Gripping his siblings' wrists, Taehyung decides to return to their Sky House which appears to be a bungalow, as their father has bought it after trading those turnips and other vegetables in the human's realm with high price.

After opening the door, Taehyung shoves his siblings inside when he enters after them. A deafening shriek of something evil spreads through the whole place like an ultrasonic wave. Taehyung curses while covering his ears with his teeth grinding. Then, he slams the door shut quickly and leans against it after folding up his big wings, panting hard.

"Jigem otokae (What should we do now)?" asks Eonjin, her voice as soft as a whisper. The little brother snuggles in her arms. Before she bursts out crying, her body feels warmer as her elder brother embraces her.

The house starts to shake and roar. Walls crack and the ground rumbles. Eonjin squeaks when the vase placed on the console falls and breaks apart. Smashed and ruined.

"Pal ri kai yo (Follow me, faster)," whispers Taehyung cautiously while an approaching dark shadow penetrates through the windows with low growls. He waves and gestures towards the back door.

As quiet as they can, they hop towards the kitchen and slide under the windows, avoiding to be found. At that very moment, a large black figure flies pass the window while they reach the kitchen. Taehyung pats his siblings' backs while shooshing softly and murmuring Korean words like 'it will be alright' or others. Eonjin nods as streams of tears flow downwards from her eyes, causing a terrible downpour on her pink cheeks.

Silence engulfs the place, as if the earth has stopped spinning. Until the glass windows break and the broken bits rain down violently from above.

"Fly!!" The angels scurry away as quickly as they can while a few giant, jagged pincers sway around through the window to catch its prey. Skilfully, they aim and dive outwards, flying pass the fluffy grey clouds.

"Arhh.." But lightning strikes and it hits Eonjin's back with an obvious burn. Her vision's blurring while energy starts to drain along with the piercing pain.

"Eonjin!!" Both boys spread their wings wider and faster as Eonjin's body goes limp and she falls towards the awaiting blue sea. "Eon-ahhh..." Suddenly, an intense and scorching pain attacks Taehyung's left wing, letting out his wail. Something tremendous and pointy pierces through his wing, arching his back forward as his bones crack. Darkness slowly invades as his eyes are closing.

"Hyung!" Taehyung hopes to break free, to save his sister and give his younger brother courage to keep flying as he hears Jeong Gyu's call. But all he can do is just watching his siblings get injured and fall.

"An..dwae (No).." Taehyung's eyes roll, but he reaches out his hand, still hoping to catch up with his siblings through a miracle. But God is blind. He knows it anyway because all those years he's been living above the clouds and he hasn't seen a real God before. Endless sleepiness starts mesmerizing him to accept peace and stop struggling.

Although he forces himself not to close his eyes but his vision fades upon the strong numbness. At last, he falls towards darkness.


	2. 1- Crayola Lights in the Dark

Night time in the dormitory is either total silence or total chaos. Girls' moods are like weathers, or worse. They can sometimes be good and do their parts, but on the other hand, they can also be savage as hell.

Knowing that I'm not capable to say 'no', they keep asking me questions without their first attempts on finding the answers first! This is kind of annoying as they even copy some of my works straight. In fact, this is utterly unforgivable as those are my works which I've tried very hard to finish. Every word they copy will slowly tear my fragile heart apart and this is more torturous than immediate heartbreak. Sometimes, this is what you'll feel when people simply plagiarize all your hard work.

Lying on the hard bed, I stare at the ceiling and can't sleep. Everyone has gone asleep soundlessly like a bunch of pigs instead of me. The cold night breeze blows gently through the windows and into the room, mixing with the spinning air created by the ceiling fan.

By the way, my name is Heidi but not the  _Heidi_  before Annabelle if I must say. I press my feet on the floor and search for my slippers. Yes, I'm going to the loo, all by myself, in the dark. Geez, this is kind of scary especially my sister had told me about the ghost that appears at her working place.

I shiver and tighten my grasp on the torch. The round and yellow light swings everywhere around the silence. After I've done, I fasten my pace and away I jog back to the dormitory. Strong wind starts to blow violently and thunder roars from a distance. Rain is approaching, reminding me to hurry up. But then, I hear someone groaning in pain, making me search for it due to my stupid curiosity as I scan everywhere with my torch.

There at the corner, something feathery and huge is moving. Damn, I've never seen things like this before. In fact, this thing is 10 times unusual than a ghost. It groans again, telling me that I'm not hallucinating or dreaming. This time, it's  _real_.

It sounds like human, like..like a man's voice. And..and he sounds familiar, like V or Taehyung in BTS which I've been fonding of. His voice is always the savior which saves me from my fears and depressions. I turn off the torch and hide behind the bushes. Through the flashing lamp lights shining on the figure, I can see that it is standing up and staggering. Then, it turns, facing me. I'm perfectly hidden in the bushes, what I think is  _he_  will not see me. Wait, he?

It's Taehyung. No, he  _looks like_  Taehyung! I mean this can't be him, Taehyung is just human who borns to be a singer, borns to be famous and perfect. His white wings are smeared with dark liquid and one of them is broken. His robes hang loose on his body, revealing his toned muscles and abs. He's a sexy angel who looks just like Taehyung. I conclude. As I'm about to figure out that-

"Arrgghhh..." His loud wail mixes together with the roaring thunder, snapping me out from my reverie of thoughts. I gasp and cover my mouth with both of my hands as he pulls out a giant thorn stuck on his left wing. Blood oozes out from the injured spot and tears run down his face.

As this is not a good place for me to get a good view, I can barely see the colours of the liquid. What I can see in general is the angel, still weeping in pain through his grinding teeth. He kneels on the ground and tumbles helplessly. His wings are changing. The colours, they've turned to b-b-black!!

Black wings, which they suit BTS's Wings album. Taehyung has represented as the fallen angel who is being awaken by his friend, Jin. So do all the stories are real? Is Taehyung really an angel once?

Raindrops land on my skin, sending chilliness on the part they've landed. I get on my feet and try my very best to walk away.

"Ga..ji..ma (Don't ... go)." The angel speaks finally. Although he speaks Korean, I somehow know the word: Don't go. But still, I continue on my pace towards my destination, away from the angel. "Gajima...yeoja (Don't go, girl)..." Yeoja means girl and I'm the only  _girl_  who witnesses his presence. I turn and my black innocent eyes meet his crayola ones.

They are luminous. Shiny. Just like diamonds and stars. I switch on the torch and the lights shine directly on him. He covers his face with his arms while I recognise his robe. It has blue and white stripes. In fact, this is what Taehyung had been wearing in Blood, Sweat and Tears MV! "Hajima, ge-genseiyo (Stop that, please turn it off).." He groans as I can't help keeping my lips from parting.

"Jusong hamnida (I'm sorry)." I apologise and switch off the torch hastily.

"Ee lo wo (Come here)." I swallow as he reaches out his bloody hand at me. The lightning strikes and I accidentally see his green tears and inky black blood. He looks so alien that makes me want to scream. "Gok jong hajima (Don't worry)..." He soothes me while trying to stand up. "Dowa zuseiyo (Please help me)..." I freeze and can't decide my next move.

"H-how can I help you?" English is the best choice for me to communicate with foreigners, especially with the angel coming from nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally meets with the girl, Heidi, yay~ If you've read it and have any comments or opinions, do leave a comment. I'm open to criticisms and this is how you'll encourage me to keep writing plus, to think more critically upon what I'm going to write next. Thanks again for reading it(●/ω＼●)b


	3. 2- An Angel's Care

It's been 4 weeks since I save Taehyung's life. Yes, he's really the Kim Taehyung or V from BTS. I know you're going to say I'm probably crazy or I'm too fond of Taehyung until my brain cracks open and starts visualizing unnatural things to myself. Well, angels are beyond natural, they're  _supernaturals_.

So, maybe.

"You  _shit_  down, I help you," insists Taehyung while he watches me with his beautiful lips pouting. To be honest, this is already the 99th time he's been asking me to let him help because my bags  _look_  heavy to him.

"It's okay, Taetae. I can carry them. You just have to follow me." If I have to note, we're having this conversation when I'm walking out of the campus alone. Hence, I'm assured that there isn't any witness noticing me talking to thin air and even call it 'Taetae'. As Taehyung has mentioned that he's injured and is unable to return to his second home – the BTS dorm, I've suggested him to follow me back to my own home instead.

_****Flashback 회상 starts**** _

_"_   _Sseonghami eotteoke doesimnikka?_ _" The angel asked politely for my name as we settled down on where he was witnessed. The downpour hadn't stopped but it somehow was calming. Staring up to the dark sky, I took a deep breath and heaved out a sigh._

_"Heidi-imnida," was what I'd answered. "You're BTS Taehyung, am I right?" The angel's eyes were round in slight surprise before his face settled into a warm smile. He nodded upon my question with a soft hum, fluttering my inner calmness that kept me from fangirling crazily._

_People might have thought that I'm an extremely lucky girl to meet this beautiful being by chance. Needless to say that I can even meet him in my own country. However, although having a chance to see him this close was overwhelming me, I have to say that being able to see him in_ ** _non-human_**   _form, was suffocating me as this wasn't what I'd expected ever since I'd become an ARMY._

_Slowly, Taehyung's wings were folded and they shrank, until there were only two obvious scars displayed on his back._

_"So where do you live?" I asked._

_After hearing my question, what he did was just shaking his head and then, he raised his head to look at the sky. The rain had stopped, leaving ticking and tapping droplets to drop from the roof like tears. Subconsciously, I followed his gaze and eventually saw a big, shining star. A wishing star._

_With my eyes becoming wide in astonishment, I turned back to the fallen angel as he closed his eyes with his fingers clasping tightly together. Feeling blessed, I braced my right cheek with my palm as I watched him making a wish silently. Until his eyes were opened, they'd turned back to black._

_To_   _ **normal**_.

_That was the first time I saw an angel wishing, crying, bleeding and wailing all at a time with my own eyes. The memories kept replaying in my head without stopping, thereby dizzying me. Such sight should be sealed with a photograph and kept forever in my phone, but unluckily for me, I'd left it in the girl's dorm._

_Therefore, I turned towards my second precious chance. Turning back to the sky, I mirrored Taehyung's action and made a wish too, hoping for unstoppable and uncountable good lucks in the rest of my life. I knew this wish was obviously_ **_naïve_ ** _, because there would be obstacles blocking one's life every day no matter how hard the person had wished for good luck. I believe this is the challenge given by God, and this is how they train us to be strong and indestructible._

_After making another wish, I opened my eyes and heaved out a longing sigh. However-_

_"Ah CHoo," I sneezed due to the cold weather. And that I swore I'd tried my best to cover_   _my mouth but it's_   _ **too**_   _late. As a result, Taehyung eyed me in an awkwardly funny expression as I glared back at him. Obviously, I'd scared him. I'd scared the_   _ **angel**_.  _Without giving a hint, he put his warm big hands over mine while I'm rubbing my palms._

_"Jigeum gwaen chanha yo (Are you okay now)?" He asked with a concerned look and I nodded in response._

_"Gomapda (Thank you)," I thanked him with a warm smile and Taehyung smiled back, driving away the entire coldness surrounding me. "I can't risk letting you return with your injured wings, Tae-oppa." I gestured at him and he seemed to understand, because I remembered he'd nodded. "So how can I hide you?" I asked, as I assume there would be utter chaos happening in this school when all Taehyung's fans discovered his presence._

_Then, I had to run out of my guts with him while finding places to hide at the same time. The whole school may tumble down and I would never graduate in the end. That was why I had to ask him. Taehyung lifted up my left hand gently with his thumb rubbing on my wristband, saying, "Use this."_

_I looked at him in confusion, until he faced upwards while closing his eyes. His body glowed at the same time and his body turned translucent, making the wristband glow together with him when he entered it. After some times, the faint glow faded away and that was the most unusual night for me among all those boring study weeks._

**_**Flashback 회상 ends**_ **

I open my eyes as I find myself fallen asleep during the return to Johor. Johor is my home and my house is located behind my father's shop. Looking down to my wristband, I touch it gently and smile. Taehyung must be exhausted after helping me to carry those bags.

I wonder what angels dream.

Although there are only a few vehicles on the highway, they are moving fast, as if the drivers are running out of time to reach their destinations. Coincidentally, my father is also driving with a rather fast speed as well. Sticking onto my usual habit, I stare up to the sky and observe its change throughout the journey occasionally.

Feeling bored, I switch on my phone and start scrolling through the social media. Then, I won't forget to put on the phone's camera and aim it at my wristband. To my surprise, the screen reveals Taehyung's sleeping figure, as if he's lying on my lap but in reality, there's nothing can be seen.

As the orange sunlight hits his face, his eye lashes trace out delicate shadows under his eyelids, decorating it. In the meantime, his blonde hair streams elegantly through the cool air. Without further hesitation, I press on the shutter button, hoping to take a shot of him.

But the picture is just... normal.

There're no signs or clues of Taehyung appearing in the picture which is kind of disappointing me.

Heaving out a soft sigh, I keep the phone back into my pocket and slump back on the seat to continue my sleep. This will be a long journey until I finally reach home.


	4. 3- Chinggu(s)

**Heidi**

 Soon, my father parks the car and here we are, in my home sweet home. "We're here, Taetae." I whisper while touching the wristband.

"What is it sayang?" My mother seems to hear a little bit of my voice. She uses to call me  _sayang_  as it means sweetheart or sweetie in Malay. My mother is an independent Indian woman, while my father is a Chinese. Thus, this makes me a _Chindian_.

"N-nothing," I choke out the words when I see Taehyung's golden spirit floats out of my wristband and smirks naughtily at me, drawing out my speechless glare when I hop out of the car with my bags.

While waiting for my mother to unlock the door, I take a look at the Trumpet trees planted outside the house. They're beautifully decorated by bunches of soft pink and purple and white blooms, as if their green leaves are painted in a way which they don't. The leaves rustle against one another and flowers fall from the trees as wind blows. The scene is gracefully fine as it looks just like the Sakura trees in Japan.

After the door is unlocked, I walk into the house and straight into my bedroom. Then, I put down all the bags and lie down, stretching on the bed. Snuggling on the mattress and pillows, I murmur, "Awww, I miss you all so much."

But suddenly, the edge of the bed sinks, making me spring and sit up intensely. It turns out that it is Taehyung who has just taken a seat on my bed.

The fear lays in me a while ago are gone in a second once I see Taehyung smiles. "Hey Taetae," I greet. By the way, Taehyung had been requiring me to call him 'Taetae' as he’s stated that this means  _friendly_  to him. He grins at me until his mouth turns trapezium.

That was how I'd seen him laugh and grin through the Internet. It felt, both near and far at the same time. But now, it feels so real, and the fact is, he is  _definitely here_. Taehyung is still wearing the same blue and white robe. In fact, this situation is urging me to dress him up as stylish as the Taehyung onstage.

"Goma," I use to require him to call me "small kid" as the way he says my name is a little bit odd.

"Yes?" I blink my eyes while waiting for him to continue.

"Umm," He clears his throat and I know he is trying to make out those English words. "Do you have chinggu?" Chinggu means friends.

"Of course I have. There are seven of us, just like how many of you guys in BTS." I chuckle. "Wanna see our pictures?" Before he manages to understand, I have already taken out my mobile phone and press on the unlock button. Then, I enter the gallery section and show him the wefies of me and my pabos.

Swiping on the screen, I manage to show him the pictures one by one as occasionally I'll tell him how and where the picture is taken. "Whoo wow," Taehyung breathes out an exclamation with a smile. But out of the blue, he stops me midway of the scrolling. "Jam kkan man (Wait)," says Taehyung while he enlarges the picture until only a face is remained on the screen.

"What's her name?" He asks, pointing at one of my friends.

"Her?" I confirm.

"Nei (Yes)," He somehow sounds serious and this is happening so suddenly.

"SingYun," I answer. "Wie ge lie? Musen yir yise? (What's the matter? Is there anything wrong?)" Taehyung's expression turns as serious as his tone just now and the situation immediately becomes utterly solemn in a meantime.

Looking silently at him while he continues swiping my friends' faces one by one using the same photograph, I can still hear Taehyung’s murmurs although they are softly spoken - Names. Names that I'd seemed to be familiar with.

It's the _members’_ name.

He scrolls the picture back and points at SingYun. Then, he states, "Hoseok-hyung always have a black-and-white picture of her in his wallet. When he is left alone, he will stare at the photo for almost 2 hours." Now that he's speaking. "He said he _was_ her protector during her prelife, and that her face will never be forgotten." I’m having a hard time understanding Taehyung’s speech until he mentions that J-Hope of BTS is _not_ human but something else.

Again, I cast a confused look at Taehyung while he raises his head to face me. Both our eyes meet and his eyes are speaking. "So they are in danger?" I ask, with my instantly shaky tone. Somehow, I can’t even quite follow my own mind for knowing what Taehyung has told me through his talking eyes.

"Both." Taehyung’s lips are pressed.

"What do you mean both?" I query.

"Safe..and danger..together," he gestures with his brows furrowing slightly, trying to get those words together I guess. Although I still don't quite understand about that, but somewhere in my brain tells me that I have to warn them, before it's too late.

But will they believe me?

Even me, myself has needed time to shimmer down and accept that Taehyung is an angel  _or_  a fallen angel if I must emphasize. One day, maybe he'll turn bad and my life might be in jeopardy too if things turn out to be worse. Taehyung’s eyes have been flashing colours and I’ve seen two – Crayola and black. If I have to guess, Crayola must be openness, because he asked for my help without considering that I might be a dangerous person to him; black must be… normal, like a human when his mind is clear about what he himself is doing.

I swallow and find my throat dry. Jumping down of the bed, I decide to go get some water. "Water, Taetae?" I turn and ask.

Taehyung shows up his thumb and nods. After telling the angel to stay put, I rush towards the kitchen as quick as I can while my throat is craving badly for water.

Looking into the blue and transparent polycarbonate container, I can see bubbles burbling from where I let the water flows out. While I shut the mouth of the short pipe with a  _tap_ , a loud thud bangs right in front of me! My scream comes out even before I raise my head and see what's going on. The glass of water nearly slips out of my grasp while a choked gasp escapes from my parted mouth. Putting down the glass of water, I back away with my shaking legs as the vision which has materialized in front of my eyes is too much for me to process, to _calm_ myself down.

There is a bloody hand plastered on the wall of the container, which it is c-coming from inside. "Sayang are you alright?" I can hear my mother's urgent voice and rushing footsteps towards the kitchen. I whirl and eventually my eyes meet with my mother's. "What happened sayang?"

Without saying anything, I dart towards my mother's warm embrace. Tears slide down from the back of my eyes as my thoughts get messy by the intense fear. I remember seeing two vicious hazel-red eyes scorching at me when the hand, no, it isn't a hand.

It was bigger than the normal size hand of an adult. Besides, it was scaly, grey and having long claws which can dig through anything. I turn back towards the container and this time, everything has turned back to normal. No blood. No huge claws and no fiery eyes glaring daggers at me.

I sniffle and wipe the tears away hastily with my free hand. "There was a cockroach in the kitchen." I lie to her.

"Sayang, you're crying," But my mother points out through worry eyes. "Remember to tell mama if there is something bothering you okay?" My mother isn't stupid. She always knows that I lie is just wanting to reassure her that I'm fine.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just… tired," I rub my temples and then my forehead as I go get the water on the console. "And I'm thirsty." I hope my mother doesn't notice that I'm holding two glasses of water even though she will. Besides that, I also hope she doesn't feel odd as I hate explaining complicated things.


	5. 4- The Summon

**Heidi**

After a few minutes of soothing and hugging, my mother has returned to the living room to join my father. As for me, I'm left to walk back to my room with a tray of glasses full of water. I don't dare to look back again until I finally reach my bedroom.

The air conditioner is switched on, delivering the cool and refreshing sensation all over the room. Taehyung is standing by the window, his hands drawing the curtains away slightly while he is taking a look of the city, or sometimes, the  _sky_.

I clear my throat and he looks back. "Ah." He chuckles while walking towards me for the water. Then, we chitchat about my family, then about BTS. Taehyung has told me that all the members are amazingly having their secret identities behind, which I'll take  _forever_  to figure out. Besides, each of them has already known about their own soulmates or destined-ones. The truth is outrageous as their partners, are all of my friends. All  _six_  of them.

"Jiminie ga yo (Jiminie is here)." Does he mean Park Jimin? Nevertheless, after having my big innocent eyes opened wide, I follow Taehyung's gaze and eventually see a human shadow printed on the curtains. Shit! I jump down from the bed and try to make a run, but something grabs on my wrist and yanked me back.

I slam right into Jimin's muscular abs when Taehyung closes my room door behind me. Yes, he's BTS's Jimin if I must say. He then covers my mouth with his hand before I can even scream out the single  _help_  word. Jimin's eyes are black, as normal. I wonder what his colours are when he transforms.

"Gok jong hajima, goma (Don't worry, small kid). He's pixie." Taehyung states as he approaches us with little steps. What? Jimin? A _pixie_?

I lead out a squeak through Jimin’s hands after knowing about the truth. Jimin puts down his hand while pressing his index finger on his lips. His eyes are soothing me at the same time, assuring me that he means no harm coming here. I nod and apologise to him upon my rudeness towards him as a guest, although he’s just entered through the window.

"Tangxin (You).." Jimin scratches his head while starting the conversation. "Uhh…" But suddenly, he exclaims in frustration which is kind of funny. I try to hold back my laugh as Jimin doesn't look happy when he is busy searching for any useful words. "What's your name?" Finally, he blurts out while Taehyung snorts. " _Yah_ Kim Taehyung!" He turns and shouts in anger which only turns things out even more funny.

Taehyung keeps quiet while lowering his head, his wronged expression looks just like a hamster. After ensuring that the younger has shut up, Jimin turns to face me, looking a little pissed off.

"H-Heidi-imnida..." But somehow, I'm a little caught off guard while seeing Jimin shines his threatening glare at Taehyung. He looks just like a wild animal which is going to lose its sanity if things are out of control.

As the pixie is about to reply me, a furious yet humorous voice blurts out from the outside, making all our heads turn to the same direction. "Park Jimin!!!!" The voice is approaching with intense speed. Then, the curtains dances frantically after someone pushing through them. The way he lands into the room shows a little kookiness and this only draws our attention _more_ towards him.

"Jiminie- _hyung_!" The boy rises up his head and stares furiously at Jimin. It's Jungkook! His arrival loosens Jimin's grasp on my wrist which is giving me the opportunity to break free. As their purposes aren't on me here, I prefer to stay and watch their priceless little daily drama. Too bad the show starts before I manage to grab some snacks.

I laugh at their funny expressions though I don't understand what they're talking about. Everything stops when all of them pause to look at me, making me gulp embarrassedly. "What? You guys just look funny." I admit with a chuckle.

Jungkook's lips form a thin line when his stern expression relaxes. There are blue butterflies flying around him, as if he is the sweetest flower in the world. We stare at each other for God knows how long until the butterflies finally fly towards me. "They like you," states Jungkook. "You're a kind person. Just like my soulmate." I know who he means as I gasp and smile.

"What were you boys arguing about just now?" I ask, with eyes fill of curiosity and the urge to know the answer.

The three boys exchange looks among each other for a short while as the butterflies around me disperse away all of a sudden. At the same time, my wristband glows faintly in white. As they start murmuring towards each other again, I can't believe my ears because I’ve actually understood what they are talking about now.

"Namjoon-hyung is not here. We can't just simply tell her about this. This is going woooaay too far and our actions will only put her in danger," indicates Jungkook sternly to Jimin. 

"But she'd already known who I am," admits Taehyung with a bitter smile which is rewarded by Jungkook's unreadable squint.

"You are an exception because it wasn't your choice to descend from Ee Chion," says Jungkook. The stern look reveals again on his face. “By the way Jiminie-hyung," All of us look at Jimin after Jungkook’s mention on the name. "Jin-hyung needs the first-aid-kit now and you know what? I was scolded by him because of  _you_." Jungkook pushes Jimin slightly on the chest as he growls the last word exasperatedly.

"Hey guys, stop fighting alright?" It's rude to interrupt their conversation but I notice Jimin's eyebrows are furrowing already. When Jimin's anger rises, I can't imagine what will happen to us and my bedroom.

"Actually Jungkook-ah, Jiminie comes here because of me. I summoned him because of these." Taehyung unfolds his huge, black and feathery wings, forming dark shadows throughout the room. On the left wing, there are some clumsy works of bandages covering the wounds. Since they have covered the wounds for almost one night, some blackish stains are visible on the white cloths.

"Oh my god, it looks severe. Who is the one doing those things?" Though Jungkook is speaking Korean, but all the things are translated automatically in my mind since my glowing wristband might be the reason. 

"I don't know. It attacked me from behind. I didn't manage to see the face." After hearing Taehyung's answer, my stomach twists immediately as my mind flips back onto the huge claws that frightened me just now.


	6. 5- Yoongi's Cynicism and Jin's Gentleness

**Heidi**

"What's wrong with Jin-hyung?" Jimin asks curiously while he opens the so-called first-aid-kit which is shaped like an Ace of Spade. In fact, it's pink in colour which appears to be girly for this is a  _guy's_  thing.

"Yoongi-hyung bit him accidentally and this causes disruption towards his teleporting." Jungkook explains while glaring dead at Jimin who keeps taking out the ointments and bandages without considering Jin's situation. " _Jiminie-hyung!_ " Jimin smirks when the golden maknae stomps his feet. His voice sounds demonic as there are both low and neutral pitches in it.

I really hope that I can stop the fight before it's too late. But before I can react, my throat goes dry again. The temperature in my air-conditioned room drops suddenly as I can see ice coating on the frames and doors. My teeth chatters and undoubtedly, all of our exhaled gases turn into white fumes when they hit the air. "Cuwo cuwo cuwo (So cold so cold so cold)…" I rub my hands in order to gain heat as Taehyung leans against me with his wing wrapping around my unprotected torso.

"Cuwo (So cold)? Yeo…ja (Giiirrrrllll)?" Suddenly, a hair-raising and cold voice sounds right beside my ear, making me shiver upon the cold, icy breathe of the one who's talking like a devil.

I gasp and hop away to Taehyung's other side as I catch the view of Yoongi. His bright red eyes are scorching hungrily on me as he manages a devious grin. I've never seen Yoongi being like this before, so this explains why Jin-oppa is bitten. At the sight of his fangs which are protruding from his red gums, I can’t help shaking badly in fear and nervousness under Taehyung’s protection.

"Jebal geumanhae, Yoongi-hyung (Please stop that, Yoongi-hyung)!" Taehyung exclaims in frustration while Yoongi bursts out laughing towards the ceiling. "You scared Heidi already." Taehyung pushes Yoongi away from his wing hastily with his face in disfavour.

"Aww, you're so rude." Yoongi grumbles while he diverts away in an unusual yet fast speed and sits on the Queen-sized bed which I use to share it with my elder sister. His lips curl into a smirk, bubbling up the urge in me to slap him but Taehyung has stopped me. "I've brought Jin-hyung here as it seems  _forever_  for you guys to bring back his first-aid-kit."

"Jiminie-ah..." All of us face the voice source which is coming from my room door. Then, there is Jin, sliding towards the ground while his back leans against the door.

"Mianhae Jin-hyung," apologises Jimin while he brings the kit towards Jin hastily. Not surprisingly, Jin looks incredibly pale and his lips are white as paper.

"Please give me the Panadols." Jin requests while pressing his forehead with his eyes half closed. He must be suffering from anaemia, due to the blood loss. Down on the right side of his neck, there are two little punctured holes which are still bleeding. 

"Panadol won't work, Seokjin-oppa." I say when all eyes are immediately on me with surprise. "I have what oppa needs here. I'll go get it for you as soon as possible, if you oppas let me." I request sternly which earn their doubtful looks among each other and then, at me. "Seokjin-oppa...needs glucose..." I add through my chattering teeth and is then rewarded by Yoongi's amused look mixed with approval beneath it.

"Well, at least it is worth trying." Jungkook approves after moments of considering. "V-hyung, please make sure that she does the right thing," orders Jungkook as he points at me with his thumb instead of his index finger.

My face reddens and I quickly look away. On the other hand, Yoongi manages to see all of my dumb reactions as he chuckles, shaking his head at the same time. I squeeze the doorknob gently while ignoring that bastard. Simultaneously, I’m also trying to avoid making any alarming sound which might draw my parents' attention. After making sure that everything is okay, I gesture at Taehyung to follow.

Tiptoeing towards the refrigerator, I manage to take out the cooled glucose powder by hopping. Everything is going to be turning out perfectly as this is what I'm thinking in the beginning. But-

A loud bang sounds from the cabinets and then, "Aiya, apayo (Ouch, pain)…" I turn to see Taehyung rubbing his knocked wings while whining at the same time. Seeing his cute reaction upon the slight pain, I can’t help but chuckle under my breath.

"Dee, are you okay back there?" I put my index finger in front of Taehyung's lips after trying hard to reach him. My mother's hearing is so acute which sometimes overwhelms me a lot.

"Yup, I'm fine." I reassure her and then, I earn silence. Taehyung, on the other hand, shrugs with a pout while watching me scoop up the powder carefully, his eyes full of curiosity like a five-year-old. "Want some?"

"Naw, thanksh," Taehyung smiles sheepishly at me while rejecting my offer. His hands are waving in a meantime. Tittering in my extremely low volume of voice, I continue working on the stirring step, until the glucose water is done. "Jungkook-ah…always acts like he's a leader..." Taehyung murmurs under his breathe while I hold onto the ears of the mug.

"Excuse meee," I imitate Jimin's speaking way again in a whisper which nearly drives out Taehyung’s laugh. Luckily, I manage to stop him in time. As both of us return, I notice Jungkook is carrying Jin's limp body onto the bed. "Jin-oppa," Jin opens his eyes upon my call. He leads out a warm smile at me, contrasting with the extremely low temperature here.

After managing himself to a sitting position, Jin takes the steaming mug with both hands politely. His pale fingers instantly turn healthy pink when they touch the warm mug. As the glucose water slides into his throat, his Adam's apple wriggles, adding his seductiveness yet a little bit of innocence.

"Kamsa hamnida, yeppeun yeoja (Thank you, pretty girl)." The warmth transmitted from Jin's sincerity into my heart stops the chilliness spread around from bothering me eventually. I cover my hands around my mouth while letting out an excited silent scream. Seokjin-oppa has just stated that I'm _pretty_. 

I snicker under the skin while Yoongi shifts from his spot and stands in front of me in a second. He cocks his head to the side, simultaneously sending his luminous red glare at me.

His face starts approaching mine and somewhere in his eyes is telling me that he is _suspecting_ something, or me, as if he has seen me before. "You smell good," he admits, which makes me shudder subconsciously when his icy breath hits my ear. "But one of your chinggus is even better." My heart is beating so fast that I can’t even move a muscle. His voice is deep, making me to imagine that I’m sinking down the ocean until I will suffocate my lungs. Seeing that I’ve started to breathe heavily, Yoongi hums darkly which he makes me shut my eyes in fright.

“Oi Yoongi-hyung,” utters Taehyung when Yoongi finally leaves me alone. “Stop that!” The vampire rises his hands up, telling us that he means no harm. But his smirk will never disappear, indicating that he just wants to ‘play’ with me.

Before I can even react, Yoongi doesn’t forget to greet us ‘annyeong’ before disappearing in a flash, turning the room back to its normal temperature. Despite my wobbly feet, I quickly scramble towards the remote control and turn the air conditioner off. 


	7. 6- Mistake?

**Heidi**

Yoongi has just mentioned one of my friends will be  _his_. If he doesn't appear to be a vampire, I'll be glad and bewildered by now. However, I'm feeling the opposite as this is the 20th call I've made for her. No one is picking it up and this is worrying me sick. "C'mon c'mon! Pick it up, Ting…" I murmur nervously under my breath as Taehyung eyes me with the same anxious glare. I really hope that someone can help me now. No, not me, _her_! She’s my friend, Ting.

"There's no way you can deny a vampire," states Jungkook with his ‘we even have no choice but to let him’ eyes as if they're afraid of something on Yoongi. "Your friend will be fine. We'll not harm our soulmates or destined partners." Although Jungkook has reassured me with his confident look, I still insist to make the call. My mind will _not_ stop running with the bloody scene through my pathetic imagination if Ting doesn’t answer my call.

“Sorry, the person you'd called is unavailable, please leave a voice message after the beep,” says the woman in the phone.

This is the 21st time for me to hear this bitch's announcement! I throw the phone onto the bed, which is where I've forgotten Jin's existence. Luckily, he has recovered after drinking the glucose water and a little of his own herbs.

He catches my phone with one hand skilfully as if he's already known the future. "Lěng jìng diǎn (Calm down)." Did Seokjin-oppa just speak Mandarin?

"What did you say?" I tilt my head to the left side while trying to confirm, my eyes lock on him for answers in a meantime.

Jin shrugs then repeats. "Calm down is lěng jìng diǎn, right?" Although he almost matches the tone of the words, it's already considered as a good job if I am asked to judge this.

"Yes it is." I nod and answer with a huge smile while the three other boys are forming thin lines on their lips, until my phone vibrates and rings out of the blue in Jin's hand. Looking at the screen, Jin manages to pronounce my friend's name.

"Wen Ting?" I snatch the phone away though it is considered rude, leaving Jin with his slightly shocked face. The same is formed on the others’ too as I look around and smile at them sheepishly. My mouth shape the word ‘sorry’ before pressing the green button.

"Hello? Ting, are you okay there?" Obviously, I end up going straight to the point. The eagerness to call her is killing me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for not picking up just now because I'd turned my phone into silence mode." Ting explains while I heave out a sigh of relief. "What's the matter, Dee. You sound like 'the End of the World is coming' here eh…" Thank god she still jokes just like usual, like my second mother. "Are you missing me, Heidi darling?" Unexpectedly, Ting even manages to taunt me through the other side of the call.

"I don't know what will happen to me if your beloved boyfriend hears that." I presume which earn Ting's warm chuckle. The stress in me has eventually been relieved upon her laughter. Then, I continue on hearing her nagging about school and surprise tests, or sometimes, critics which happened between SingYun and her as they are distributed to the same Matrix school. I nod and smile occasionally as her arguments are somehow, funny. "It's good to hear from you, Ting. Remember to text with us in the group chat when you're free, okay?" 

I can guarantee that she will agree with me. "Sure, why not?" Besides that, I can get to know her situation easier instead of keep calling and pissing her out. "Is it something bothering you? Tell me Dee, if you're stressing out or anything." 

"No. I'm fine, _really_. Take your results as your priority, Ting." I giggle as she hums in agreement. "I've got to go now. Remember, group chat. Bye." We bid our goodbyes before I hang off the phone. When I take a turn, it’s hilarious that I’ve nearly forgotten the four's presence in my room. All of them are now staring at me with different expressions plastered on. "What?" I can even notice that they are examining me with their eyes and ears opened, hoping to know every single line of us in the conversation.

Of course, the boys will avoid my question. First, Jin blinks his eyes then shakes his head. Then, Jimin and Jungkook cross their arms whilst looking away. Taehyung, on the other hand, pouts again like a squirrel while squinting at me. "I-I go check out Tae's wings." Jin stands up awkwardly with his funny pretension. I can’t help but snort as Jungkook and Jimin do the same after me, earning Jin’s speechless glare at the three of us.

***

A portal is opened by Jin he has finished wrapping Taehyung's wounds, leading the junior members towards their own dimensions in the fastest way. I remember noticing Jin's neck. The punctured places are all healed, leaving silvery scars on it. Jin claims that he is a warlock who uses to teleport all around the world, helping everyone in need.

If Jin's job is to help, why doesn't he decide to help my friend? A blood bath will definitely happen if I don't stop Yoongi on time.

"Still worrying about your friend?" Taehyung asks while retracting his big black wings, though the hole punctured by the thorn has shrunk. I remember seeing Jungkook mentions that Taehyung's wings are injured severely just now and that he isn't indicating about the hole but the wings’ colour. I assume it uses to be _white_ before.

Taehyung lost his siblings during the chaos. He has told me that he had watched his sister descended into the sea when something thorny stuck into his wing. Some of the bones were cracked, making him unable to move. He even saw his brother being caught by something white and huge.

Seeing through his eyes, I can tell that he's missing them every day. In his heart, he must have thousands, even millions of words to tell them. Sometimes, he would curse upon his carelessness which this delays him from getting to fly around healthily, looking for the others.

My heart sinks and my lungs are feeling suffocated when I see Taehyung being sad. He used to be the V or Kim Taehyung from BTS – happy, humorous and lively. But now, he is Kim Taehyung, the fallen angel from the sky. Too bad to say that I’ve forgotten his hometown’s name.

My wristband has stopped glowing after I have understood every single Korean word they’ve said. However it glows again miraculously after I mention about the feelings I feel upon Taehyung's condition just now. This time, the wristband glows in blue instead of white.

I wonder what this colour mean.

"Yes." I say as if I'd travelled around the universe just now for it’s been a while until I manage to answer him. Both our eyes lock on each other warily while the faint blue on the wristband glows even more.

"You felt me, had you?" asks Taehyung with his emotional eyes still looking at me, as if they can see through my mind, knowing all of my secrets and thoughts.

I bite my lip and nod.

I’ve thought he'll at least smile a little upon his hard work, but what he does is dropping his jaw and covering his mouth with uncountable amount of worries. Indeed, Taehyung starts circling around the room while raking his ruffled blonde hair with his fingers in frustration. "I shouldn't have hidden in your wristband. I-I made a huge mistake!" Although he is murmuring under his breath, I still manage to identify those words he has said.


	8. 7- No Goodbyes

**Heidi**

“Calm down, Taetae.” I say, trying my best to calm the angel down. “What's the matter? What's wrong with me feeling this?" I manage to change the word from 'you' to 'this' as to avoid making him feel even more blameworthy. Taehyung looks at me pitifully, like there is something he wants to tell me, but he is worrying about the consequences after telling it.

"I…can't. If you know further about this total mess, you will get yourself killed one day." The red eyes flashes in my head again while I'm recalling the scene in the kitchen again. Maybe Taehyung's right, but I rather take the risk of knowing more details in order to prepare for the worst.

Taking in a deep breath, I utter, “Taetae,” in a serious tone, averting his gaze on me. “I’m sorry, but I really need to know what will happen if I can really _do this_.” Taehyung's lips part as if I have slapped him on the face. To be honest, I don't mean to hurt him yet this is the truth, both of us have to face it, no matter how we're feeling with it or not.

We pause for a while with Taehyung facing away and I still glaring at him with my questioning orbs. Finally, he sighs and turns towards me, clearing his throat. "Are you ready to face with any consequences of this, goma?" He leans towards me as he ruffles my black hair. I can feel myself blushing when his face is only a few inches away from me. Nevertheless, Taehyung doesn’t seem to notice because he is ruffling my hair, treating me like a small kid as how he uses to call me.

I chuckles. "Go ahead. I'm waiting." My eyes glitters with joy while I lead out an adorable smile. At that fleeting moment, Taehyung looks surprised but soon, his lips purse and he smiles back sweetly.

Finally, Taehyung speaks, "If you start to _feel_ the angel, you will soon not belong to this realm," says Taehyung with his expression turning solemn. Apparently, he is not joking around like how he is in those videos I’ve watched. "And I _will_ turn evil one day because I-" Taehyung licks his lower lips in a mere second and he looks extremely unwilling to and speak it out loud. “I have _fallen_.” He admits bitterly but my brain stops functioning at the moment. What I think about Taehyung is - there is no way for him to become one of the villains, this doesn't suit him. Besides, he has a good heart which will never be polluted by brainwashing yet negative thoughts. "I can feel something is coming after me, by the time when it gets me, I'll be turning bad by then."

I sip in some cool air with my parted mouth. "Taetae," I start with my dry throat. I have to tell him anyway, before things turn out even more complicated. Taehyung looks me in the eye, just like how I used to pay attention in class. "Remember that I went to the kitchen just now, alone? For water?" Taehyung nods.

But after a moment, his eyes widen before I get to proceed. "Did you see anything weird? Or…" He circles his fingers by the side of his right temples. "Scary?" I nod. "Arl rio juseyo (Tell me)." He raises his chin while changing his sitting position.

Hence, this is how I get to tell him about the white, scaly claws and the big red eyes I saw earlier in the container. Taehyung nods occasionally, encouraging me to continue. "Am I going crazy, Taetae?" I ask, meanwhile fear starts to engulf my soul and triggers my tear glands. Everything around me turns obscure while my vision blurs.

"Anio (No)," says Taehyung soothingly with his firm tone while he gives me a hug. "You're not, goma-Dee." I hug him back while my face heats up by the tears. I don’t dare to imagine the moment when Taehyung is no longer acting as warm as right now.

"What can I suppose to do, Taetae?" I murmur under my breath and lean against his right shoulder. They are strong and firm, which is definitely the most suitable place for me to seek comfort and feel safe. I remember watching him wailing and screaming towards the sky when he pulls out the big thorn from his injured wing. It was so heartbreaking that my heart hurts so much. My memory tastes bitter, I can feel it at the back of my throat.

"You don't have to do anything," states the angel with a bitter smile. "The only thing is I have to go." He looks serious while making this painful decision about leaving. I can’t help but shake my head frantically to deny what he has proclaimed.

" _No!_ " I break the embrace and look at him. My eyes are asking questions like 'are you kidding?' or 'are you out of your mind?', though he's both the silliest and the smartest member in BTS. He makes wrong decisions sometimes, but this one is not a rational idea. "You have nowhere to go, remember?" A stubborn tear makes its way down my blushed cheek as my voice cracks. I sniffle while wiping the tear away hastily with the back of my hand.

But Taehyung has already got onto his feet. He walks towards the window and opens it again. Then, he turns to face me with a forced smile that he always uses it to block his sadness beneath. However, I can see tears flowing down from the back of his eyes, painting his face green and making him different at the same time. "There is one place for me to go - BigHit, nargi ek hai (remember)?" I know he is lying. He doesn’t even want to go to the studio. I can feel that he wants to do something else with this departure.

"But your…" His wings are not fully healed yet. It isn’t a good time for him to spread them like normal angels do. He will tumble to the ground again and end up getting more cuts and bruise. What if no one comes to his aid this time? Nevertheless-

"Not buts, goma." Taehyung’s face is expressionless. His tone sounds a little pissed in the meantime. He reaches his hand up and wipes the tears, yet showing his vulnerable feelings when he pretends to be strong on the outside. "I'm just Kim Taehyung – a typical teenager who is one of the members from BTS. No one owns me ever since I'd descended from Ee Chion." He sighed. "I can go wherever I  _want_." I flinch upon the last word as it breaks my heart once again. A sharp pain attacks my chest when I can feel my heart being slashed by the thoughts of him leaving me tonight.

Silence is what dominating the circumstance when Taehyung is waiting for my approval. I have enough protesting and denying his words, I just don’t wish to fight against his will anymore. So I turn away, sobbing silently, "Okay. Just promise me that you'll be careful," I start counting down from 10 to 1 in my heart to calm myself down and convince my beliefs that Taehyung will be fine as everything left around me is only silence and coldness.

While I've finished the count, I turn and that is when I find myself alone in this room. My heart turns empty after knowing that Taehyung has left. He decides to leave me alone because he thinks that this is the best way to keep me safe. He thinks that it is his responsibility since he has pulled me away from the normal human life and faced me towards the unseen fantasy world full of both darkness and brightness of different realms I suppose.

I approach the window as I find my dried tears that stain my pink face. The curtains are floating because of the night breeze slamming non-stop into the room. Reaching out my hand, I push the window and close it. But this time, I choose not to lock the window up in case Taehyung changes his mind and decides to return.

Although the angel neither bids goodbye nor says anything to show his appreciation before leaving, I can still feel the unwillingness in him to leave because I remember telling him that I  _hate_  goodbyes.

"Dee," It's my mother. She peeps through the half-opened door to check me out. "We're going to sleep now, okay? Goodnight." Knowing that I always stay up late every night with Korean dramas accompanying me, saying good night before sleeping has become her habit. As for my father, he seldom has a real full conversation with us girls and that’s one of the reasons why most children are close to their mothers.

I force out a smile to hide my depressed expression away, saying, "Goodnight ma, sweet dreams." I grin a fake grin at her as she smile back lightly. Her eyes shows a little sadness as if she has noticed. Mothers are so sensitive and I can’t blame her for being able to read me so easily until the deepest secrets hidden in my heart. Knowing that I won’t tell her anything unless I approach her by myself, my mother closes the door silently as I rummage through the mini bookshelf for a novel to read. After all those years of reading, I know that this hobby calms me down and it has become an ecstasy for me to stay alive.


	9. 8- His Siblings

It is odd, _really_ odd. Reading usually calms me regardless of anything which triggers my anxiety. But this time, it is pointless. I can't forget everything and every moment that makes my heart beats so frantically. The eyes and the claws, Taehyung and his wings, Jimin and the others… Although Taehyung has been staying with me for six months and a day, it's as if he's only stayed for an  _hour_. The eagerness in me to let him stay is so strong that I can’t even measure it with a ruler, or a weighing machine. The thought of how Taehyung might be doing now is still ghosting in my mind, making it hard for me to stay calm as if nothing has ever happened.

Soon, more and more questions pop out of my head. Those surfacing thoughts that would only suffocate and suppress me from calming down. Because of this, my mind keeps wandering off from the story line I’ve been reading like an untrained puppy. Therefore, I close the book and lie down on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling fan, at the reflection of myself and the person lying beside me for a few sec-

Wait a freaking minute! Where is this girl beside me coming from?!

I shriek in exclamation while springing away from my blankets. My eyes almost bulge out from their sockets when I can see a girl lying flat on her stomach on the bed. She smirks, looking at me without her crimson eyes. Her hair is black and in fact, there are similarities between her face and Taehyung's. I remember Taehyung showing me pictures of him and his family. Besides, I also remember pointing at the girl with the cutest grin as his in the photograph. And Taehyung had mentioned that it's his sister, Kim Eonjin.

"Pretty bracelet," Eonjin compliments, gesturing at my wristband. It's a type of cloth somehow, but Eonjin prefers to use a different word. When she talks again, the wristband glows again in white, making Eonjin raises one of her eyebrows. "Interesting." She starts taking small walks towards me while I'm doing the opposite, until my back brushes against the walls and slowly towards the corner.

"W-what do you want?" I ask in my shaky tone, trying to move my legs to run, but they _are_ restricted by snake-like brambles coming from the floor instead. I squeak while struggling against it, I even try to hoist them away from entwining onto my feet. But my whole upper body is being clamped by something bigger in a meantime. "Hel...!" 

My scream is muffled when someone's hand covers my mouth. Soon, a low devilish chuckle vibrates against my earlobe. "Better be good, noo...na," it's a boy's voice. Instead of staying put like how he has advised, I continue shouting behind those palms though all my helps and pleas turn out becoming a slur.

"Oppa loves us.” Eonjin starts as she circles the room. “We are once his priority before the Zectobits attack us." She adds in disgust when she mentions the word -  _Zectobits_. "I was about to reach him, but _you._.." Her eyes flare out redder than ever when they are locked dead on me. "Once he saw you, my path which led straight towards him  _breaks_!! And this is all  _your fault_!!" Her voice rises as she points at me with her fore finger. "You are everything in his mind  _now_. And I  _hate_  that!" So she's shouting her heart out at me because of extreme jealousy.

I lower my head in distress, thinking how unlucky I am today. I can’t stop the tears from brimming on my cheeks when fear is all I feel right now.

Not long after, I can feel the boy behind me chuckles darkly before uttering, "What do you want me to do with her, noona?" asks the brother, which I supposed that he’d meant his _own_ sister. Eonjin hums evilly while her back is still facing us.

"Kill," she says with her head tilted sideways while squinting at me with her cold orbs. "…her." Then, she smiles devilishly unlike the genuine smile she'd made in the photograph previously. She _is_ totally a different person now. Her action now is unlike how Taehyung had told me earlier, it is totally the opposite. And not just his sister, even his younger brother had _changed_ too!

"As you wish, noona." His hair-raising voice sends extreme chilliness down my spine until my shoulders start to shudder in fear. The grasp of the huge white claws on my upper body tightens. Driving a whine from me through his hands while I try to open my mouth. The message that is transmitted throughout my brain right now is that - my lungs need air and it's  _now or never_. 

"Don't you ever try to breathe, unnie," growls Eonjin while she clamps my nose tightly with her fingers. Her action makes my eyes roll because of both anger and the sense of _almost_ dying. Seriously, I'm really gonna tell Taehyung about how disrespectful his siblings are when I finally rise up to paradise. My throat feels pain and dry as a scream escapes through it. Due to exhaustion, my vision is blurring. I can't hold it anymore. But I don't want to die.

Not now!!

Unfortunately, the uncontrollable numbness keeps invading my unarmed body while my feet turn wobbly. "Let her go, dongsaeng." I force my eyes open while Taehyung’s voice is audible somewhere in the room. Upon hearing their brother's voice, their deadly grasps on me loosen immediately. Finally, I can feel my legs again while the roots on the thorns stop digging into the flesh of my feet, blocking every pore on my skin of it. While both of them leave me aside to find their brother, I tumble to the ground as if the force of gravity has become stronger.

At this fleeting moment, the ground under my feet sinks while a huge circle surrounds me. Due to the pulling forces coming from gravity itself again, I continue to fall into this endless abyss. Such place has reminded me of singing BTS’s  **I Need You** because I can’t imagine myself falling when I actually am. But all I can do now is reaching out my hand towards the light, until the surface of the ground seals up itself, leaving me to fade in the darkness.

Not long after, I can feel myself landing horizontally and softly on the grassy ground. Everything here is glowing beautifully like neon lights in the city. Nevertheless, I've never got to enjoy these Beauty of Nature now as my body has surrendered upon the extreme sleepiness due to the overwhelming anxiety caused by those demon’s invasion just now.

"Don't worry, Didy. You're safe now," is all I hear before I let my body gives in. _Her_ voice, I know who the voice belongs. It is unbelievable but I swear I know this person. In fact, she used to be my deskmate in high school. She used to sit beside me every day and she loved joking stupid jokes like a total idiot. But when everything came into the strict topic about exams, she would stress herself out in order to score.

She is hardworking and caring to all her friends. And the truest truth is, she _is_ Jungkook's soulmate as Taehyung has already told me. “Jaykee.” There comes Jungkook’s voice when he calls her. “Palri zuseiyo (Faster, come and help me),” he says when what I can see is only the colour of the abyss – black.


	10. 9- Girl Meets _

_You'll never walk alone, noona. We’ll be always around you._

Both Eonjin and Jeonggyu's voices are colliding beneath my little brain walls, making me sick and dizzy. Though the only talking person is Jeonggyu, Eonjin is, on the other hand, the one who keeps sending evil laughs as the background noises. "No…Go away!" No matter how frantically I try to shake their voices away, they are still there, haunting me like the ghosts refused to reincarnate but wanted to stay and seek for _revenge_.

_We've got your Taetae, Heidi-unnie. Why don't you come save him huh?_

At this moment, a quick shot of Taehyung sitting hopelessly in a cellar strikes through my head. His face and limbs are covered with bruises and he is lying sideways on the chilly ground. His shoulder leans against the metal of the cold cellar. "NO!!" I spring up from the bed shouting the similar word for several times. My tongue keeps touching the palate even when I start murmuring  _Taetae_.

"Dee," Upon hearing my friend’s call, I follow the voice and eventually turn my head to the right. Before I manage to figure out what's going on, I'm attacked by my good friend, JiaQi’s (Jungkook uses to call her ‘Jaykee’) desperate, tight embrace which makes me scream and pushes her away hastily. Eventually, she loses her balance and falls backwards from the bedside. "Ow, that hurts," grumbles the girl in pain while rubbing her aching butt. Yet, she doesn't seem to be angry with me. In fact, there is no attempt in her to shout rude words at me too. What she only does is glaring at me in shock but in a short second, she has covered the expression away with a small smile.

I let out a gasp in shock upon the mistake I’ve done and apologise, "Sorry, Qi." However, I can’t stop myself from chuckling upon the silly face of hers when she rolls her eyes and shakes her head slightly. "I was… I-" I wish I can explain everything right away, but those words are stuck beneath my throat and eventually, I say nothing.

"It's okay, Dee." JiaQi says, groaning under her breath while bracing herself to stand up and sweep away the dirt pasted on her jeans. Being awared of her fashion style, JiaQi is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black, long-sleeved sweater. She has long dark hair mixed with black and chocolate which is dyed since she was a baby. In fact, she looks prettier with such long hair than the last time I’ve seen her with short hair. Not only that, there’s a pair of red and round framed specs resting on her nose, adding her cuteness level. Soon, her sympathetic expression replaces her slightly-pissed-off face as she utters, "Don't worry. The demons can't harm you here." She reassures. Nevertheless, those demons can still reach me through my insecured mind and harass me with their echoing threats. Then, there comes the urge in me to blurt out all my feelings. But I stop when Eonjin’s grim voices bang against the inside of my head again.

 _Uh-uh, Heidi-unnie. Your Taetae will **die** if you tell them about ussss._ I swallow while feeling the hard lump formed beneath my dry throat and force out a weak smile at my friend. "Thanks, Qi." We hug each other gently until I break the embrace while hearing someone clears his throat. I rise my head and look towards the opened door behind her. Following my gaze, JiaQi whirls.

There by the door, stands a boy surrounded by those blue butterflies that glow in the dark. I remember seeing them following him since the night which Taehyung’d summoned Jimin for the first-aid-kit due to his injured wings. The thought that Taehyung was still in a bright state as an angel hurts me unconsciously when I can feel a sudden pang on my chest. "Feeling better, _Haydee_ -yah?" asks Jungkook rhythmically while walking towards us with those butterflies illuminating the dark space with fluorescent blue.

" _Hai-_ dee." JiaQi corrects while she glares at him speechlessly. Jungkook fails to suppress his chuckle upon seeing JiaQi’s expression. For all of us, the expression form on her face right now is considered funny. Every time when one of us speak anything which is in contrast with the norms, she will cast us that very look. But sadly, this only leads us to not feeling regret for saying those words.

Pressing his large hand on my friend’s head, Jungkook gives a frantic ruffle on her long hair as she grunts. "Neo ip dak chyeo (Keep your mouth shut)." Although Jungkook seems to be smiling, his once dark eyes are unconditionally changing colours which makes me swallow in fright. Even JiaQi shuts up on the spot but she still has the courage to snicker under her breath. Such odd relationship of the pair of them only opens my mouth unconsciously as I watch them interact in awe.

Not knowing the reason why, Taehyung’s boxy smile pops up in my head, indicating how eager I wish him to treat me as how Jungkook does to his soulmate, which is also my friend. Not long after that, I can feel JiaQi’s soft gaze at me.

Quickly, I cover my sadness with a weak grin while the girl returns with a smile. Jungkook, on the other hand, is preferably to be smirking at me which makes the hair on my back rises. JiaQi glances at the boy once again as she has noticed me feeling uncomfortable. “Just don’t mind about him, he’s just seeking for attention.” She explains, waving her hand absentmindedly as if he is not the most important person here.

"By the way, is Taehyung here?" I ask, still have not given up the hope that he's safe or even _alive_. However, the changes revealed on their faces are already the answers for me. Soon, my excited grin shrinks and finally, it vanishes entirely. Reality is always the cruelest thing on earth and sometimes, everyone has to admit its presence that _ruins_ everything.

"I'm sorry, Didy." My friend apologizes bitterly before she adds, "But one thing I can guarantee is - _he's still alive_." The words that confirm Taehyung’s state right now keep ringing in my head like a broken tape, rising up the hope in me.

"Jaykee," calls Jungkook while the said girl whirls to look at him. " _Hai-_ dee should take her rest now," The way Jungkook emphasizes the pronunciation of my name is hilarious, making both of us girls chuckle at the same time. “Geun de (But),” he adds, stopping our laughter but focusing our eyes on him. “I have a job for you to do.” Jungkook’s eyes narrow although they seem to be glittering like stars in this dim space when he looks at my friend.

"Sweet dreams, Didy," says my friend while I wave at them, watching until they are out of my sight when the door closes behind them. Surprisingly, I betray my own self as a typical good girl by hopping down the bed and tiptoe towards the wooden door ahead. Shutting one of my eyes, I peep through a gap on the door to see what’s going on between the two when they are outside.

Unfortunately, all I can see is the glowing plants waving through the breeze as if they are seaweeds. Additionally, there is a crooked old tree growing in a distance, where there appears a little blue aurora in a mere second when Jungkook reveals himself from behind the tree. However, there is no sign of my friend beside him as he leaves the tree.

As I start examining the beautiful place through the only gap, I almost forget the approaching boy towards the cottage. His head is lowered down, as if he feels regret doing something. “Oh my freaking…” Instead of finishing the words, I dart back to the bed and pretend to be asleep just right before the door squeaks open. Thankfully, my back faces outwards which can prevent my uncontrollable expressions being noticed by the spirit boy.

According to what my ears have received, Jungkook has seated himself on the chair placed next to the bed and then, he sighs, "V-hyung is going to hate the guts out of me... I'm such a bad guy..." Suddenly, he sniffles and sobs silently. His words are unraveling the curiosity that starts accumulate in my mind but I control myself not to bounce up and ask him what's going on. "I'm sorry, Heidi-ah…" He must have assumed me sleeping right now but upon the call on my name, my shoulder shudders unexpectedly. "I need your dreams to get to V-hyung. Please don't blame me if you _die_ alright?" He pleads guiltily. This time, his voice turns as soft as a whisper.

Tears come rolling out from my eyes after hearing this. To be honest, I hate becoming a sacrifice if someone is needed to be saved. But if this will save Taehyung from his crazy siblings, I won’t regret doing that. My eyes sting as I squeeze my eyes tightly.

"Jaykee will hate me if you die." He sniffles. "You'll hate me if Tae feels sad after knowing that I've killed his siblings." The plan is so surprising that it snaps my eyes open. The urge in me to tell him that he is doing the right thing is bubbling even more vigorously when I keep feeling the pain on my chest that rises second by second.

I want to get up and hug him tightly just to soothe him, telling him that no one will ever _hate_ him. Knowing that Jungkook suffers from despair makes me sad as well. Such fact has told me that this _isn't_ him. This is _not_ the Jungkook from BTS anymore. This is just him, being himself but appearing as a special living element in this amazing realm.


	11. 10- My Choice to Make

**Heidi**

Jungkook's hands are warm as they glow on each side of my temples when he tries to reach me in my dreams. At this time, it is too late for me to close my eyes and sleep. "You're awake, are you?" I swallow upon the question and freeze as I can feel Jungkook’s intense glare on me. My heart starts to race as I feel nervous for being caught dishonest. Slowly, I change my lying position and turn to face him.

"I-I couldn't sleep." I mutter, looking away as to avoid his gaze while sitting up. His eyes must have changed colours as I notice it through an accidental sideways look at him. Then, both of us stay in our own positions for a while until Jungkook chuckles under his breath and breaks the silence. Taking in a deep breath, I look at the spirit boy who has just half-clenched his jaw.

"So you've heard me?" He asks while handing me a glass of water. I nod reluctantly with an awkward smile as I reach out to take the glass politely.

"Thanks." By the time I look into those dark eyes, I can feel him trying to register as many messages as possible through my own.

"Byeol geo anieyo (You're welcome)," answers Jungkook with a warm smile. "Remember the first glass of water you'd served to V-hyung?" asks Jungkook while he pats my head gently.

Putting the glass aside, I say, "Yes. Why?"

The room soon is surrounded by a short awkward silence when the spirit boy eyes me for a long time without continuing the conversation. But then, his lips curl into a pitiful smile.

"Nothing." He shakes his head slightly, leading the thin threads of his hair to jerk in both ways. "I asked only because this is the first glass of water I'd given to you." He admits, scratching the back of his neck while his eyes slide towards my glowing wristband. "Hyung did this, right?" Jungkook asks, picking my hand up gently and examines the wristband in amazement.

"Yeah." I say with a shrug. "He uses it to hide if he fails to make himself transparent to the humans if I’m not wrong." I add cautiously not to give the wrong information. However, the boy’s head shoots upwards when his eyes are wide upon my words.

"He what?" Jungkook narrows his eyes while trying to get my point. His eyes linger back onto the object that encircles my wrist and then back to my eyes. The desperation in him to receive my answer is _rather_ obvious.

"He…" The rest of the words are stuck in my throat as the answers I want to express are kind of illogical. "… _hides_  inside?" Apparently, my tone sounds unsure as I presume  _elements_  may have their different ways to name the actions they do.

They might use the words like conceal or probably _disguise_.

"J-jinjja (R-really?). Can I borrow it for a while?" Now to demonstrate, Jungkook was crying hopelessly like a baby but now, his face is lighten up by the glint of hope found on my wristband.

Confused, I cock my head slightly to the side. “Do you mind if I ask ‘why’ again?”

Chuckling at my question, Jungkook calmly explains, "By the time V-hyung used your wristband as his hideout, there would be fragments of his powers remaining there even though he’s left the object for good. What I try to say is - it can be a tracker for us." This somehow sounds ridiculous for me but this boy doesn't seem to be lying for now. "...so you won’t need to risk your life dying in the bad dream if that really leads us to V-hyung."

“So let me get this straight.” My index finger points upwards before concluding. "I might die if Taehyung tries to drag me away through the dream." After a few seconds of hesitation, Jungkook finally nods in reluctance.

This would be a battle in between myself. My lovely little ego is telling me not to be afraid and give in for the first try. Nevertheless, my superego is forbidding me from making that quick decision because this costs too much for me.

“I’ll help.” I say with a smile. “But not risking my life in that dream.” And with that, I untangle the wristband and hand it to Jungkook. The spirit boy looks a little taken aback when he reaches out to take it.

But all of a sudden, the wooden door swings open and this splatters the butterflies flying around us. In the meantime, a huge puff of powdery blue smoke whisks in like dry ice on stage. The only thing special is – it holds my favourite colour which is light blue.

Such colour reminds me about the big bright sky which brings joy to my inner soul as sometimes, I might feel depressed for I’d always pressurize myself to achieve more in terms of academics.

As the smoke fades away, a group of male silhouettes come into view alongside with my friend, JiaQi, who stands in front of the group. "I'm sorry for not knocking, but this is  _urgent_." She apologises in an utter formal manner which makes her  _not like her_. When all of them finally come near the bed which I’m literally sitting on, I surprisingly find myself recognizing the boys even by their names.

There are three of them and each appears as different elementals in this amazing world.

"I can smell demonic presence _here_ ," growls Rapmonster, or Namjoon in his low, alarmed voice. His eyes glow in lilac when he starts scanning the room with his nose.

"Easy, Namjoon-hyung," Jungkook says, trying to calm the male down by handling the wristband to him. "V-hyung used _this_ as his temporary shelter before, I think the demonic presence is coming from here." However, this doesn’t reassure the elder just as the younger has expected.

"Eww, take this _away_ from me." And as a result, this is what Namjoon exclaims in disgust at the sight of the glowing thing. By the time when Namjoon leaps away with his long legs, I can hear a low growl escaping from his throat. In fact, even his nose is scrunched up until his fangs are bared.

He must be some sort of beasty elemental creature. For me, I’ll assume he is a _werewolf_.

Shrugging, Jungkook slides the wristband into his pocket before adding light to the room with his weird sort of power. The light soon illuminates all of our forms by making everything to be seen clearly.

“We don’t have much time to play and fool around, Jungkook-sshi.” Another voice hits all of our eardrums, averting our gazes towards him. “Hobbie is injured and I can’t retrieve my first-aid-kit on time during the attack.” Jin reports sternly, making Jungkook’s light smile vanishes.

With the help of the light, I manage to see J-Hope, or Hoseok in his bloody shirt. His chest is still oozing blood and its colour changes from red to black in a less than one second. Nevertheless, he still squeezes out a sincere smile to reassure me that everything is still under his control.

"Naneun gwaen chanha (I’m okay)," says Hoseok as he gestures for me to understand his meaning. "I can heal myself." And yet, he still says it for me. Groaning in pain, Hoseok stretches his left palm in the air and a few millimetres away from his chest. The blood is still flowing out from the injured spot and this makes me cringe.

First, a bow with the tips formed by a ‘love’ shape appears slowly in some sort of silvery liquid  _over_  his palm, then it turns solid and eventually lands by the pull of gravity.

After taking in a deep breath, Hoseok aims the sharp tip towards the gash on his chest and jabs it into his body. “Aish!!” He shouts in pain while I cover my mouth in shock with two hands while the others just stare blankly without feeling anything weird. At the same time, I squint at JiaQi to check out her reaction. She seems to be avoiding the scene by taking out her phone and staring into the flaring screen.

Not long after, the bow melts away into the wound until it's nowhere to be seen. Moreover that, the bloody gash also disappears alongside with the pointy object.

After waiting until the whole weird healing progress ends, Jungkook asks, "What happened?" His tone shows astonishment probably because of seeing only three of his hyungs arriving here. In fact, one of them even gets himself injured.

"The demons attacked the studio," answers Namjoon through his gritted teeth. "The others…" With his words cloaking in between his throat, Namjoon pinches the bridge of his nose when his eyebrows furrow. "Jiminie and Yoongi... they are being held as hostages." I can see flashes of feelings passing across Namjoon’s face. JiaQi has kept her phone away without me noticing and right now, her face shows the amount of seriousness that matches the degree of the fact.

I chew on my lower lip uneasily as Namjoon has just shot me a blaming look. But at this moment, JiaQi seems to take note on that. "It's not Heidi's fault, Namjoon-oppa." says JiaQi, defending me in which I can’t help but thank her deep in my heart. "She doesn't even know the reason why she’s sitting on _this_ bed in the first place." Namjoon winces upon JiaQi’s emphasis when I prefer to lower my head afterwards.

However, I have to take that responsibility as I am the last human to be talking to Taehyung in the history. “But I’m still at fault.”

“Why?” JiaQi asks in pure dissatisfaction.

"Because I shouldn't have let Taehyung go." I can feel the intense stares set by every man towards me although I’m keeping my head down.

"Stop being selfless Heidi, this _isn't_ your fault." My head shoots up and eventually I meet JiaQi’s angry gaze. Being fueled with rage and frustration, the girl fails to control her ego and eventually, she pushes me. Knowing that my head would bang the hard wall behind me, I quickly prop myself with my hands in time.

My head nearly touches the hard surface. But here comes Jungkook’s anxious call towards his soulmate. "Jaykee!"

"Ah…" Due to Jungkook's overly anxious act, he accidentally pulls JiaQi's long hair and yanks her backwards instead of calming her. "Jin-hyung, can you please take her away for a while?" asks Jungkook when he changes his yanking spot from JiaQi's hair to the collar of her cotton shirt.

“To where, though?” Jin argues, spreading his hands out while Jungkook brushes his locks with a loud groan of frustration.

Shaking his head, Jungkook turns back to the girl he’s still holding onto hastily and threatens, “Be quiet, _get it_?” His voice sounds just as demonic as when he scolded Jimin back in my place. JiaQi gasps but she nods immediately. Her act is enough for Jungkook to put her down.

A sense of nervousness and fear crawls over my soul and slowly engulfs me. Instead of feeling belonged, I feel as if I’m a guest from outside the world who has no knowledge upon what usually happens here. Although JiaQi is here to accompany me, it is obvious that she knows _everything_.

"Who's the leader of those demons?" Going back to business, Jungkook finally asks in his rather polite tone. Upon hearing the question, both Namjoon and Hoseok purse their lips with their jaws clenched. After a few seconds of exchanged looks, a sigh can clearly be heard from Namjoon.

His eyes fixates on Jungkook as that very answer slips out of his mouth, "Kim Taehyung." And then, he averts his gaze onto me and so do the others. The unexplainable pressure is suffocating me. "He's coming for _her_. I heard that from him during the fight."

“But why the studio?” JiaQi asks. “If that bastard is going to get her, why not coming here this instant?” Her furious words is somehow hurtful, but it carries the point.

“Mind your words, Jaykee.” Jungkook says, shooting her an angry stare. “I thought I’ve told you to keep quiet.”

“Quarrels are unnecessary, Jungkookie.” Jin’s resonant voice echoes throughout the small space. “Safe that for later after we’ve all dealt with V’s matter.” Unlike his usual immature actions I’ve seen in the videos online, the Jin right now sounds totally like a commander in an army. The two keeps quiet but can’t stop shooting unfriendly eye contacts towards each other.

"I believe that V wanted to avoid us from coming in his way when he comes finding her in the Bright," suggests Jungkook with his eyebrows furrowed.

“That’s bad.” Hoseok comments. “He almost killed us with that power. This is beyond stopping us from getting onto his way.”

“Yeah, even Jiminie-sshi’s bulletproof shield could not withstand V’s demonic waves.” Namjoon agrees with another fact that he’s seen.

"Oppas." I interrupt in terms of the number of boys presented here. After making sure that all of their gazes are fixated on me, I begin, "Taehyung _wants_ me. If you all still insist in protecting me at all cost, you might die as I’m sure that he’s _not_ in his right mind."

As the message behind my words is easy to be decoded, here comes Hoseok’s threatening warning in which this startles me a little. "Don't you dare telling us that you want to give yourself in to Taehyung." Not to leave this truth out, I have to say that this is the first time I see Hoseok scowls unlike the usual him. And sadly, the person he’s scowling at is _me_. "He's not himself anymore and he  _will_  hurt you this time if he ever gets you." The words come out as sharp as a knife and they happen to tear my fragile heart apart. Speechless, my eyes and lips are opened wide as a soft gasp escapes from my throat.

_He will hurt you._

Hoseok’s cruel but true statement rings in my head as if it is already confirmed to be happening anytime. Based on my memory about him, Hoseok is always a happy and funny person with bright smiles plastered on his face. However, his tone is telling me that this sunshine boy is actually having a second side which would never be shown to the public.

"But I don't want anyone to get hurt because of  _me_!" I believe that this is definitely my choice to make, not theirs. They can’t choose the future path for me to keep me safe forever as everyone in the world, despite being a human or not, have their own errands to run with. "Especially you all. If you keep protecting me, there will be no BTS anymore..." Warm tears are running down my cheeks when I finally blurt my fears out.

Sniffling and gasping for air at the same time, I wipe my tears hastily when my friend, who has kept quiet for quite a long time, couldn’t hold back her feelings anymore. She approaches and hugs me tight in her embrace when both of us start sobbing. The rest keeps quiet while waiting for the both of us to settle down.

Sighing in pity, I can hear Jungkook calling for Jin. “Take her to the other cottage, hyung.”


End file.
